Silent Hill
by Rose-Louh
Summary: Sally Roswehl raconte son Week-end à Silent Hill, accompagné de son mari Hans. Tous deux vont vivre le vrai cauchemar! Repris d'une histoire et changé la version
1. Chapitre 1- Début

_**XXX**_

 ** _L'histoire que cette femme raconte est juste intéressante, on dirait que c'est tiré d'une histoire vrai._**

 ** _J'y crois tellement à ces choses là._**

 ** _Je dirais que vous devrez regarder le film et jouer au jeu également!_**

 ** _Kiss, louh_**

 _ **XXX**_

* * *

 **Affaires concernant Silent Hill**

 **[Dossier Confidentiel – Archivé et Classé]**

 **Dossier n°486**

 _Histoire Étrange #297_  
 _Témoignage #156_  
 _Apporté le : 17 octobre 1973_  
 _Par : Sally Roswehl_  
 _Dans la ville de Paleville, situé à 16km de Silent Hill, au Sud-Ouest, dans la région Nord-Ouest des Etats-Unis_

 _Statut récent : internée dans l'hôpital psychiatrique d'Alchemilla_  
 _Statut actuel : évadée, disparue (recherches en cours)_

* * *

*** Ceci n'est pas une hallucination, je le jure sur ma vie. Ce que j'ai vu et vécu en ce 14 octobre 1973, reste et restera un fait réel de par mon témoignage. J'espère que vous entendrez raison et estimerez que je ne suis pas folle. Je sais que vous n'allez pas me croire, mais essayez quand même, par pitié. Je ne peux plus rester ici, il faut que je m'en aille, loin, très loin, que je quitte cette ville maudite et ce pays. Que je quitte cet asile, non je ne suis pas folle ! Vite, il faut que je rédige ce texte, et que je m'en aille. Sinon ils me trouveront, non ! Elle ! Elle m'appelle je la sens en moi ! Je...je sens que je vais devenir dingue...vite !

*** Le reste de la page est trop abîmé pour pouvoir être lu ou identifié avec le matériel que j'ai, le reste des feuilles semble en bon état et narrent l'histoire de Sally. Il est précisé qu'elle l'avait écrite durant son internement dans l'asile d'Alchemilla, situé entre deux patelins paumés de cette région. Et également qu'elle ne faisait que de la répéter et qu'elle devait partir.


	2. Chapter 2- En route vers Silent Hill

XX

 _Nouveaux chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

 _XX_

* * *

 ** _Vendredi 12 octobre 1973,_**  
 ** _Sur la route menant à Silent Hill, non loin de la montagne sur laquelle cette ville est perchée, sans doute à plusieurs centaines de miles._**

 _Le soleil doit être proche de midi maintenant, du moins je pense, d'après la forte luminosité qui sévit dans la région et la baigne dans une chaleur étouffante. Hans, mon mari, conduit pendant ce temps là, et moi je me pose toujours cette même question : Où est-ce qu'il nous amène ?_

 _Il y a deux jours, il est arrivé en courant à la maison, claquant la porte et m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas faire un tour pour ce week end. Chose que j'ai accepté bien évidemment, mais sa manière de faire n'était pas habituelle. Il semblait, et le reste toujours d'ailleurs, pressé, par quelque chose que j'ignore. Comme si il tentait de fuir le diable, ou de le chercher...Et cela fait bientôt deux jours que nous roulons, les lignes blanches de la route défilant sans lassitude. Je regarde le fin fond de la vallée en partie caché par les arbres qui bordent la route. La région commence à présenter beaucoup de relief, c'est ce qui lui donne son charme. Quel plaisir de se retrouver au sommet d'un petit mont ou mieux d'une montagne pour regarder de sa hauteur le paysage qui vous entoure. Une sensation dont je ne me lasserais jamais._

 _Il y a aussi toujours ce malaise qui me prend depuis notre départ précipité de vendredi soir. A part quelques mots ou bribes de phrases, Hans n'a pas dit grand chose, aucune longue discussion, non aucune discussion presque. Malgré mes nombreuses tentatives, il ne répond que par des phrases vagues et succinctes, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Et il semble...inquiet, les rides qui parcourent son front plissé le montrent bien. Et malgré la fatigue, il continue de conduire. Il ne veut pas s'arrêter, enfin si, mais de courtes poses. Tout ceci n'a aucun sens. Je ne comprends pas, pourtant malgré tout cela, il paraît normal. Alors que lui prend-t-il ? Lui pourtant qui est si calme en général…_

 _C'est bien une question que je me pose et à laquelle j'aimerais avoir une réponse, mais il ne dit rien, dérivant tout le temps de sujet. Là seule chose qu'il a bien voulu me dire hier soir en arrivant dans un petit hôtel perdu, c'est que nous nous rendons dans la ville de Silent Hill. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Et je me demande bien pourquoi il veut tant y aller. Oui voilà...pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi cette ville ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi si vite ? Pourquoi ne rien me vouloir me dire ? Pourquoi !?_

 _Je le regarde en travers, lui reste concentré sur la route...ou par autre chose...son but, et je commence à en avoir assez de ce petit jeu de cache-cache. Aussi, je recommence, une fois de plus..._

\- Dis-moi... _  
_\- Hum ? _  
_\- Tu pourrais enfin me dire où nous allons !? Je deviens folle avec ton petit jeu de cachoteries... _  
_\- Tu le sauras bientôt, on va pas tarder à arriver, patiente encore un peu, s'il te plaît. _  
_\- ... _  
_\- Et puis, ne te triture pas tant l'esprit, ce n'est qu'un petit séjour, un long week-end, j'ai trouvé un endroit intéressant. _  
_\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?! _  
_\- C'est une surprise, susurra-t-il en mimant un semblant de sensualité, du moins je sens qu'il joue faux, ou est-ce que moi qui me fais trop d'idée ?


End file.
